


Five Kisses by oh_imintrouble [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Podfic of Five Kisses by oh_imintroubleIt hadn’t seemed out of the ordinary at the time. Victor had always been free with his affection; throwing out compliments, light caresses, even the occasional peck to the cheek. After a little over a week of having him as his coach, Yuuri was sure he had gotten used to it. It was just a Westerner thing, no use getting riled up if Victor wasn’t going to be stopping it anytime soon.Then it happened.~~~Victor likes kissing Yuuri and Yuuri is frustratingly dense





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341318) by [oh_imintrouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble). 



Cover artwork by the24thkey  
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [Five Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8341318)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/profile)[**oh_imintrouble**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/)  
**Fandom:** |  Yuri!!! On Ice  
**Pairing:** |  Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov  
**Length:** |  0:31:20  
**Downloads:** | 

[MP3 ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/Five%20Kisses%20by%20oh_immintrouble%20%5bpodfic%5d.mp3)[M4B](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Five%20Kisses%20by%20oh_immintrouble%20%5bpodfic%5d.m4b)


End file.
